


Celebration

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [22]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP featuring a victorious Lex, a bottle of whisky, and Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to our website August 2011

Superman landed on the balcony, slipping through the French doors and into the penthouse, not bothering to change back to street clothes because he was sure that Lex was the only one there.

"Quiet night," he called, heading toward Lex’s office. "Which means we both get some sleep so we’re fresh for that luncheon tomorrow." They were staying downtown that night to make travel arrangements easier the next day.

"So what say we... have a drink?" Clark blinked in surprise at the mostly empty bottle of brandy on the desk in front of Lex and frowned slightly at the unfocused gaze turned his way. "Celebrating something?"

"I was alone and felt like having a blink. Drink." Lex blinked owlishly.

Clark bit back a snicker and tilted his head to the side. "Just one?"

"Yup." Then Lex giggled. "Just one bottle."

"Uh huh..." Clark walked forward and dropped to his knees alongside Lex’s chair, his cape pooling around him as he did so. "You’re gonna have a hell of a headache come morning, Lex. I hope it was good news at least."

Lex slid his arms around Clark’s neck... after hitting him in the face. "It is. Lexcorp just patented a medicine that cures cancer." He beamed. "I did it, Clark."

"Oh my God." Clark pulled Lex into a tight hug and kissed him, not caring that the other man smelled and tasted like liquor. "You did it. God, Lex, that’s—it’s a miracle."

"It’s science, Clark." But Lex smiled as he argued. "No one will ever die again the way my mother did. I beat it!"

"It’s science, but it’s going to be a miracle for all those people out there who need it," Clark corrected gently. He started to ask about FDA clinicals and other details but realized Lex probably wasn’t in the best frame of mind to discuss things like that right now. "So," he grinned, "what do you want to do to celebrate? Have a drink?"

"Have you. Or you have me." Lex grinned widely. "Always my favorite things."

Clark chuckled. "You know, since this is such a momentous occasion, I could even let you talk me into keeping the costume on for a while."

"Oooohhh, you mean I get to debauch Superman?" Lex pulled him closer.

"Have him at your mercy even," Clark answered semi-seriously. "Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?"

"Mmmm, kinky. I get to fuck the big blue boy scout. Or is he going to fuck me and make me scream?" Lex purred, nibbling on Clark’s ear.

Clark slid his hands up under Lex’s shirt, lightly kneading his back as the other man all but climbed into his lap. "I think he could manage both of those; he is Superman after all."

"Oooh, a macho man. Tell me more." Lex rocked against Clark, biting at every inch of him he could reach.

"Well, I think that after you fuck him into a puddle, he’d recover enough to flip you over and do you on his cloak, make you scream so hard you’ll pass out."

Lex whimpered.

"Show me," he rasped, fingers clenching in Clark’s hair to pull him into a kiss.

Clark purred and let Lex ravage his mouth for a long moment before pulling back. "I thought you were supposed to fuck the big blue boy scout first," he murmured, catching Lex’s shirt in his hands and tearing it in two, not wanting the older man’s hands off him.

Lex’s deft fingers moved over Clark, tracing the musculature, opening the suit in the way Clark had shown him so he could fill his hands with the heat of bare flesh and pull Clark closer. "Oh yeah," he whispered, biting Clark’s jaw and ear. "Gonna make you scream."

"Do your worst," Clark breathed, dropping back to lie on the floor, groaning as Lex worked his way over his throat and jaw, seemingly wanting to devour him.

"My best." Lex rubbed against him teasingly as he peeled Clark out of the suit. Unable to resist, he took the freed erection into his mouth and suckled strongly while his fingers continued stroking lightly over Clark’s body.

Clark whimpered, arching upward into the furnace heat of Lex’s mouth, his hands skimming over the older man’s scalp as he panted.

"That’s it," Lex murmured, releasing Clark’s cock to retrace his path. "Let me hear you." He pushed Clark to the floor and crawled over him, teasing them both with far less than they wanted. Reaching Clark’s chest, Lex bit sharply at a nipple as he settled between Clark’s legs, his cock gliding between the taut cheeks.

"God, Lex, what you do to me," Clark moaned, raising his legs to wrap them around Lex’s hips and sliding his hands down to clasp and knead at Lex’s ass. "Never enough."

"No," Lex agreed, kissing him hungrily. "You’re mine, Clarkbar, all mine." He pressed forward, gasping as Clark’s body clasped him tightly, only yielding slowly to his possession.

"Always," Clark gasped, relaxing his muscles until he felt Lex’s balls brush his ass, then rocking upward, moving them both. "Now make me scream."

"My pleasure." Lex suddenly pulled back and rammed forward hard enough that even Clark felt it, though not as pain. His hips snapped back and forth as he fucked his lover, blue eyes holding green.

Clark relaxed under Lex, meeting each thrust and feeling them move through him as Lex pounded into him, loving every minute of the claiming. "God, more," he moaned, tilting his head back to bare his throat but keeping his eyes locked with Lex’s.

"Everything," Lex groaned in reply, still staring into Clark’s eyes as he bit down on his throat and claimed him thoroughly, shivering as he fought to hold on to control.

They bucked and rocked together, Clark driven to the edge but held back every time, until he finally screamed in frustration and need. Lex smiled wickedly at the scream and drove into him hard and fast, not stopping his rapid strokes this time until he felt Clark clench around him as he came.

Clark lay there, shuddering, as Lex thrust into him a handful of times more before groaning and pulsing within him. "Damn," he breathed as the other man collapsed on him, both their bodies wet with sweat.

"Awesome," Lex chuckled, his face pressed against Clark’s throat.

"Mmmm." Clark purred, running his hands over Lex’s back and nuzzling the side of his head. "I hope you plan on giving me some time to recover before wanting me to turn the tables."

"Depends how much time you’re talking about," Lex replied with a smile. "Wouldn’t want to lose the mood."

"You mean you wouldn’t want to lose your buzz?"

"How could I with you around?" Lex’s smile widened as he nipped at Clark’s chin.

Clark smiled and trailed a finger over the cleft of Lex’s ass. "You saying you get high on me?"

"You couldn’t tell?" Lex chuckled. "You’re all I get high on anymore."

"Literally," Clark said, floating them off the ground a few inches and hanging in midair. "Though I think the brandy did a hell of a job tonight too."

"Well, okay, but you have a climax that’s all your own."

"I do share them with you though."

"For which I am eternally grateful."

Clark grew serious for a moment. "Me too."

Lex grinned wickedly. "Does that mean you’re going to make me scream now?"

Clark laughed aloud and held onto Lex as he flipped them over before lowering them both to the ground. "Maybe I should make you beg," he murmured, licking his way up Lex’s neck to his ear.

"Please," Lex said, his neck arching as Clark teased him. "God," he groaned, fingers flexing against Clark’s arms. "You feel so good."

"And you taste so good," Clark murmured, pushing up to his hands and knees to slowly work his way down Lex’s throat to his upper chest, moving slowly to give them time to recover.

"Maybe I should put myself on the dinner menu." Lex arched his back, rising to meet Clark’s mouth. "With a brandy sauce," he snickered.

"I don’t think you need any more brandy," Clark chuckled.

"You don’t want to lick it off me? Hmm, this is you. How about if I smear apple pie filling over myself?"

Clark roared with laughter at that comment. "Sounds good, but I think I like my Lex unadulterated." He paused at one peaked nipple, breathing a stream of cool air over it and grinning when Lex shivered.

"Why don’t you help yourself then? I wouldn’t want you to go hungry," Lex gasped, fingers carding through Clark’s hair.

"In time," Clark murmured, continuing his slow exploration of Lex’s chest. "I like savoring my meal."

"You like driving me out of my mind, you mean."

"That too," Clark laughed, closing his teeth on Lex’s nipple and holding him still as he tried to arch upward beneath him.

"Damn it, Clark, don’t tease. Want you," Lex grumbled, fingers carding through Clark’s thick hair.

"You’ve got me," Clark promised, slicking himself up and pressing forward into Lex’s body, both of them groaning at the pressure.

"Oh fuck yes," Lex panted, back arching as he drew his legs back. "Best feeling in the world," he mumbled, heavy-lidded eyes staring down at the dark head against his chest.

Clark nodded and kissed Lex’s throat as he moved slowly in and out of him. "You can say that again."

"Fuck now, talk later," Lex rasped, raising his head to kiss Clark hungrily.

"Yessir," Clark chuckled, adding more force into his thrusts, wanting to feel Lex come apart under him.

"Good superhero. You can have me." Lex giggled, writhing as his body tightened.

"Woof," Clark snorted.

"Oh, you going to bite me?"

"Sheri and Gohan would disown me if I did."

Lex’s body shook as he laughed. Then he moaned at the sensation, gasping Clark’s name as he began to come.

"Do it, Lexy," Clark murmured, continuing to stroke in and out of Lex, his own eyes closing at the feel of Lex’s body tightening around him.

"Clark!" The blue eyes widened and then closed as Lex arched up, his entire body tensing at the burst of pleasure. It began at the base of his spine and radiated through his body, making every extremity tingle with the ecstatic sensations filling him.

Clark groaned and caught Lex’s mouth in a ravishing kiss, continuing to pump in and out of him. Lex moaned into the kiss, his body limp with satisfaction but still enjoying the feeling of Clark inside him.

"God, I love you," Clark whispered, kissing Lex again, his hands roaming over the fit, hairless body as he drove deep into Lex’s ass.

"You too," Lex managed, his blue eyes opening to watch Clark. He loved the knowledge that no one else had ever seen Clark like this or ever would. "Mine," he whispered, unaware that he was voicing his thoughts.

"Yes," Clark whispered, "always." He groaned and sped up his thrusts, then shuddered as he came as well.

Lex wrapped his arms securely around Clark, holding him close. "Best celebration I’ve ever had."

Clark chuckled. "Will you remember it in the morning?"

"As if I could ever forget anything to do with you," Lex scoffed.

"Considering how much brandy you had earlier, I have to wonder..."

"Just like being sick," Lex chuckled, still feeling good. "My body throws off most of the effects. You should know; you can feel what I do if you try."

Clark cocked his head to the side. "You want me to feel drunk?"

"Why not?" Lex regarded him owlishly. "Might be fun."

Clark shook his head. "You are insane, Lex," he sighed before trying to open himself to the other man’s emotions.

Lex shivered as he felt Clark inside him this way too. "You feel so good," he whispered, able to feel Clark’s strength and caring.

"So do you," Clark murmured, blinking as he felt Lex’s state of mind invade him too.

Lex giggled again. "You feel... bubbly."

"You’re a bad influence," Clark laughed, rolling to his side alongside Lex.

"That’s why you love me," Lex replied, trying to sound superior. "You need someone to remind you to be bad sometimes."

Clark giggled. "Like you’re so bad..."

"I am. I’m Lex Luthor, remember?" Lex rolled on top of him and propped his chin on his wrists, grinning at Clark.

Clark tried to look at him sternly. "And you’re saying what about that?"

"That when I’m bad, I’m better." Lex leered and batted his lashes in a very bad imitation of Mae West.

Clark burst into laughter at that. "I hate to tell you, Lex, but you don’t have the cleavage for that."

"But my ass is much better."

Clark reached out and flipped Lex over to examine Lex’s backside. "Yeah, it is."

"See, you got the better deal." Lex smirked and wriggled his ass.

Lazily, Clark rolled over and smacked Lex’s ass. "Yeah, I’ve known that from the start."

Lex made a soft sound of pleasure and squirmed against Clark’s cape on the floor. "Which would be why you jumped me in my own pool?"

"Like you were going to do anything," Clark protested.

"You were a teenager!" Lex exclaimed in his own defense. "Jail bait!"

"It didn’t stop you from giving in in about two minutes."

"I never said I had a lot of willpower!" Lex protested laughingly. "You were just as hot then as you are now. You’re the Man of Steel, not me."

"Right now, I’m more limp than steel," Clark grinned, pulling Lex back on top of him.

"Told you I was good!" Lex said smugly.

"I thought you said you were bad."

"I am. That’s what makes me good."

Clark snorted.

Lex tried to pout. "You don’t think I’m good?"

"Did I say that?"

"That’s better." Lex grinned. "And you’re nuts, just so you know."

"Be nice or I’ll sic my mother on you," Clark grumbled.

Lex smirked. "She likes me."

Clark pouted.

"But I like you best."

"Good boy," Clark chuckled, stroking his hands over Lex’s back.

Lex’s eyebrows climbed. "Woof."

"You going to fight the kids over their bones?"

Lex shook his head. "No, there’s only one bone I want." He leered at Clark.

Clark chuckled. "Didn’t you just have it?"

"Anything worth doing is worth overdoing."

"That’s your theme song."

"Everyone needs a goal. And that seemed better than world conquest." Lex gave him a toothy grin.

Dark eyebrows went up as Clark’s eyes widened. "I’m better than world conquest?"

Lex nodded very definitely.

Clark chuckled at that. "Glad to hear it."

"Besides, this way I get to see the look on your face the first time someone calls you the First Gentleman." Lex snickered.

Clark groaned. "That I can wait for—a long time!"

"But I can’t. Will you wear a red and blue suit?"

"Only if Superman is providing security for the inauguration."

Lex shook his head. "Nope, you’re not getting out of it that easily. The day I’m inaugurated, you’re dancing the first dance with me."

"But not in a blue and red suit!"

"We can keep that for our private party afterward. When I can peel you out of it."

Clark chuckled. "When you win the election, you can peel me out of anything you want."

"Just remember you said that. Because I know exactly how I want to celebrate."

"I thought we just fed the fuck-on-the-cape fetish?"

"You didn’t tell me it was a once in a lifetime offer!"

Clark blinked innocently. "Did I say that?"

Lex groaned. "You are still a brat!"

"Excuse me?"

"I’ll think about it. It’s a good thing you’re cute." Lex grinned, trying not to laugh at Clark’s expression.

"Yeah, it’s a good thing you love me," Clark sighed.

"I think we’re both incredibly lucky," Lex said, suddenly serious, his blue eyes warm as he met Clark’s green gaze.

"I never denied that," Clark murmured, stroking a hand over Lex’s face.

Lex’s smile warmed. "I do love you, Clarkbar."

"Ditto, Lex," Clark smiled. "Ditto."

END


End file.
